Two Become One
by angelsinstead
Summary: Kyle and Oliver have their first night of passion together.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU.

~*~o~*~

Tonight would be Kyle's first-time with Oliver Fish, the man of Kyle's dreams. The dorm rooms weren't exactly the best place to make love, especially since it would be Olver's first-time. Kyle knew Oliver was nervous, so he wanted to make it good for him. Actually, he wanted to make it the best, because he really loved Oliver. It wasn't Kyle's first-time with a guy, but even so, he too was a bit nervous. He didn't want to mess this up with Oliver since he wanted to spend forever with him.

*I hope I can make this special for Oliver,* Kyle was thinking as he lit some candles, put on some soft music, and prepared the room for their "date." Oliver would be arriving soon, and they had both agreed that tonight they'd like to take their relationship to the next level. Kyle couldn't wipe the happy little grin off his face. After dating Oliver for the past six months and helping him feel more at ease about being gay, he would finally have a chance to show Oliver just how much he loved him.

Kyle was lounging on his bed when a knock sounded at his door. He saw Oliver standing there looking shy and awkward. Kyle melted when he saw Oliver's baby blues. "Come in," Kyle offered, moving aside so Oliver could enter.

Oliver took in the surroundings, looking scared as hell. "Kyle, I really don't know... about tonight," Oliver blurted out as Kyle closed the door.

"Hey, we don't have to... I mean, we could just hold each other and get closer..." Kyle suggested.

Oliver frowned. "It's not that I don't want to... It's that I've never have... and well, ummmm... what if I am not good at it?" Oliver lamented.

Kyle wrapped his arm around Oliver and lead him over to his bed where he sat down next to him. As usual, when Kyle placed a comforting touch on Oliver's shoulders, he felt instantly soothed. "I think you just need to relax first," Kyle said huskily.

"Take off your shirt and I'll massage your back and shoulders," Kyle offered with twinkling brown eyes.

Oliver let out a soft, shaky breath, hearing Kyle's request. He wanted Kyle's hands upon his body, but the air was electrically charged, making it hard to breathe. "O- okay, we can try that," Oliver responded, pulling his shirt over his muscular chest and throwing it aside. His muscles rippled as he leaned forward, presenting Kyle with his back.

Kyle's own breathing sped up, seeing Oliver's toned back. Oliver had a seriously sexy body. All the girls wanted him... and a handful of the guys, too. Kyle felt a sense of satisfaction, knowing Oliver was his. He reached over and grabbed a bottle of massage oil from the end table next to his bed. Kyle began to apply the warming massage lotion to Oliver's back. Oliver let out a little sigh as Kyle pressed his hands against his tensed shoulders and began to massage. "Is it starting to feel better?" Kyle asked after a couple of minutes of intense massaging. He could feel Oliver's muscles actually unclenching as he worked the oil deeply into Oliver's skin.

"It feels... nice..." Oliver said in a voice of pleasure. Kyle had a lot of skill in those hands. Every touch healed him; made him feel relaxed and warm all over. He realized he wanted more. A LOT more.

"Do you wanna lay down on the bed now?" Kyle suggested.

"Yeah," Oliver replied as he lay down on the bed, sinking his face into Kyle's pillow as he inhaled his spicy, masculine scent. He became immediately aroused as Kyle climbed astride him and resumed the deep massages.

"Ohhh your hands feel sooo damn good..." Oliver groaned.

This time Kyle didn't stop his fingers from straying. He gently losened the band on Oliver's jogging pants and slid his fingers down over the tops of Oliver's buttocks, massaging him there, too. Feeling Kyle's touch there, Oliver got hard and erect as his cock pressed into the matress of Kyle's bed. Suddenly he didn't care how nervous he was, he wanted Kyle now... TONIGHT!

"Kyle, can we take our clothes off now?" Oliver heard himself asking.

Kyle grinned, pressing his groin against Oliver's lower back. He couldn't stop the erection that began forming when he touched Oliver all over like this and pressed his body against his. Kyle wanted Oliver so much he was hurting.

"Sure, I think we should..." Kyle agreed as he carefully climbed off Oliver's body.

Very slowly they began to undress each other. Oliver swallowed hard, seeing Kyle standing there beside the bed naked. He wanted to touch Kyle so badly, but his hands were trembling. "It's okay," Kyle whispered, raising Oliver's chin to gently kiss him. In mere seconds, their kiss was sizzling. Oliver felt tingles all the way down to his toes when Kyle kissed him. As they were kissing, Kyle removed Oliver's last article of clothing. He began to caress Oliver's pulsating erection.

"You're so big... and hard..." Kyle whispered as he pulled back from the kiss while he stroking Oliver's meat.

"Kyle, that feels so good... I want..." Oliver said breathlessly.

"Tell me," Kyle coaxed.

"You. I just want you..."

"Do you want me inside you?" Kyle asked as he took Oliver's hand and guided it to the throbbing mass between his legs.

"Ohhh yeah... please..."

"Lie down on the bed ... and come up on your knees..." Kyle urged as he helped Oliver get into position.

"Will it hurt... the first time?" Oliver asked as he awaited the sensation of Kyle making love to him.

"Maybe a little," Kyle responded as he lubed the length of his cock and pressed his body against Oliver's. "You just have to relax. You can't tense up... or it might really hurt..."

"Okay..." Oliver said in a shaky breath as he tried not to clench his buttocks as Kyle gently spread them apart. He then felt something he did not expect- Kyle's tender caresses there as he applied lube and carefully eased a finger inside.

"Ohhh my God!" Oliver gasped as he felt Kyle touching him so intimately.

"Rub your cock as I prepare you..." groaned Kyle. "Trust me, I will make it so good..."

Oliver wrapped a hand around his raging hard-on and slowly pumped it. Meanwhile, Kyle worked a finger into Oliver's tight hole. He buried it as far as he could, then left it there to let Oliver adjust to the invasion.

"It feels so good..." Oliver murmured. "I want more..."

"You want this?" Kyle asked as he began to work the finger in and out of Oliver.

"Ohhh yes..." Oliver cried out, pushing back with his hips to take it even deeper.

"Do you like it?" Kyle asked as he gently withdrew the finger, then thrust it back inside.

"I love it so much..."

Kyle inserted a second finger to widen the opening and Oliver hissed. "Does that hurt?" Kyle asked with concern.

"A little... but I don't want you to stop..." Oliver replied. "Please don't stop, Kyle."

"I won't," Kyle promised as he fucked Oliver deeply with his fingers. After he heard Oliver's moan of intense of pleasure, he withdrew his fingers and started stroking his growing erection.

"I need to be inside you soon," Kyle announced.

"I want that, too," Oliver said as he remained in position for Kyle's entry.

Kyle settled himself at Oliver's buttocks and gently pressed his broad tip against Oliver's opening. Very slowly, he began to nudge himself into Oliver's tight passage. Oliver forgot to breathe as Kyle worked a couple of inches inside of him. "Are you okay?" Kyle asked before going any further.

Oliver felt a burning/stretching sensation as Kyle slid deeper. It hurt, but in a very pleasurable way. "Ohhh please don't stop," Kyle heard Oliver beg.

Oliver pushed back with his hips until all of Kyle was buried inside. He was so far inside that he felt like he was now a part of Oliver. After he had entered him completely, he stayed locked inside of him, not moving a muscle.

"Do you like it, Oliver?" Kyle asked huskily. "And do you want more?"

"Yes... yes... I love it... and I want so much more."

Kyle grinned and started to thrust, deep and hard, filling Oliver completely with his immense cock. It felt so amazing that Oliver cried out with every thrust. "I love you, Oliver... so much," Kyle said as he felt himself nearing his climax.

Oliver didn't answer as he was lost in the sensation of being filled by Kyle. He stroked his own cock as it throbbed and begged for released. Suddenly he heard Kyle cry out as he spilled hot jets of semen deep inside of Oliver's body.

"Ohhh God..." Kyle moaned as he collapsed on top of Oliver and lightly kissed his back.

Kyle withdrew slowly and watched his seed spill from Oliver's clenching hole. It was such a sexy sight. "Turn over, Oliver. I want to pleasure you now," Kyle insisted.

"You already did," Oliver said as he had loved being fucked. As much as he loved it, he did need release.

He turned over in Kyle's arms as Kyle slid down his body. Kyle grasped Oliver's cock and skillfully took it in his mouth. Oliver moaned as Kyle wrapped his lips around him and started teasing him with his tongue. It felt so fuckin good that his balls tightened and sperm started rising up his cock.

Kyle barely had a chance to taste him when Oliver was spurting his cum down his throat. Kyle took in every drop, swallowing it. Oliver watched in a daze as Kyle licked up all the drops that clung to his tip.

"That was so hot," Kyle said in a whisper. "You came so hard, Oliver."

"Yeah. When you fucked me, it made me as hard as steel."

"I don't know about you, but I am sweaty. I say we take a shower."

"Together?"

"Yeah. We can play in the steamy water. I want to fuck you with my fingers again," Kyle said as he started giving Oliver kinky suggestions he could not refuse.

"Alright. I'd love to shower with you," Oliver agreed.

"Let's go..." Kyle said with a sexy grin. He took Oliver's hand in his and lead him down the hallway and toward the bathroom.

"I can't believe we just walked stark-naked through the hallway," Oliver said as the stepped into the shower together.

"It's late and most of the students have gone home for the weekend," Kyle laughed.

Oliver reached for a bar of soap. "Imagine all the kinky things we can do with this," he said with a smirk.

"Why don't you drop it and bend over first?" Kyle said in a sexy, teasing tone.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Kyle grabbed Oliver in his arms and kissed him, pressing his body against his. "I'm glad you're mine now..." Kyle said as he gazed into Oliver's bright blue eyes.

"I'll be yours forever," Oliver promised as he lowered his lips toward Kyle's in a hot, steamy kiss. 


End file.
